


IRreplaceable

by SnuggleBoss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnuggleBoss/pseuds/SnuggleBoss
Summary: because you matter, and I for one am ~very~ happy you're alive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	IRreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplesilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [road work ahead?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609709) by [simplesilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence). 



You. Are Not. Replacable.

Look I know I'm just some random person you're friends with online, must be pretty easy to think I wouldn't care, or I could just talk to someone else, we don't even talk that much, ya know? 

YEAH. I DO KNOW. 

I know we don't talk that much but when we do it's often the best part of my day. 

I know that I always hesitate to start conversations and try so hard to sound casual because I'm scared of being too much, too aggressively friendly, because I care what you think, even though we've never met.

I know I saw your Percy Jackson board on pinterest, so I spent ages finding cute and funny things I thought you might like for when you needed a laugh, and keep wanting to ask "who's your favorite character" and "what did you think about ___" but don't want sound nosy.

And sometimes, even if we haven't messaged recently, I'll see something or my sister will say something that reminds me of you, and I'll hope you're having a good day.

I know you have a sarcastic streak, and try to avoid conflict, and you really like simon vs. the homo sapiens agenda.

I know you dyed your hair red, and your friend would threaten to break my kneecaps if I made you unhappy.

And I know that I DON'T know exactly how you feel right now, and everything that's going on, and I don't know how to make it better.

But I know I want to. 

If you just disappeared, or deleted all your accounts, I wouldn't just start messaging someone else. I'd miss you, and wonder where you went.

Because you're my friend. And you're not replaceable to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Words can sound so fake but they're all I have to give you, and I am really, truly glad that you're alive.


End file.
